Aleu: wolf pack leader
by Arashi Kazama
Summary: taking place after the events of Balto 2: wolf quest. Aleu embarks on an adventure that will change her life forever. can she survive this new life style? can she handle the harsh ways of living like a wild animal? can Legolas, the beta help her through?
1. prologue

(A/N: my take on the ending of balto 2: wolf quest, its been a long time since I wrote stories but I've matured and ready to pick up my pen again. I've been planing to become a writer one day so hopefully my skills as one have improved over the years. I do except criticism, if you spot any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them, be it grammar, spelling, typo's whatever. type away. but anyway, the character legolas may be an oc, but it is in fact one of the background wolves in balto 2, he's the red/brown wolf, I've always liked his design and I've seen tiny bits of his character. he seems to be loyal and honorable to his superiors, which I liked about him enough to write a story about him and possibly aleu. enjoy and don't forget to review.)

* * *

The red brown wolf stuck his nose up in the air, sniffing the fresh scent of the island, his and his pack's new home. The pack had just landed from the other side of the ocean, were a canyon they used to stay. But since the caribou, their prey they feed on, had crossed the river do to the ice forming together to make a bridge. However a year later, the same bridge formation was formed again leaving the wolves to decide wither to chase the caribou or stay and starve to death. One of the pack leader's, Niju, a big black wolf with bad intentions, didn't want to leave, and chose to stay. The other leader Nava, though old, was a kind hearted and wise lupine, and decided that he too wanted to stay. He couldn't of made it to the other side anyway due to his age and lack of energy.

All which added a problem, the wolves needed a leader. Someone to guide them and serve as the alpha. Luckily 2 outsider wolves came about and were seemingly destined to help them. Nava always predicted the two would come, and when that time came, it was expected that balto was suppose to be their new leader. However, it was later discovered that it was his daughter's; Aleu's destiny to lead.

And so here they are, on new land, fresh grass, tree's and enough caribou to last generations. Legolas, was rearing to go out haunting some food right away, but at the same time he was also tired from the long trip. "Aleu, I think some of us should rest for a bit."

"Why? It wasn't that long a trip." the new leader asked. "Well some of us here don't have the same amount of stamina as you do. Plus its just as important to rest and save up energy as it is to hunt. I'll round up those who seek rest and try to find shelter, you rally up those who are able to hunt. You know how to hunt don't you?"

The beta male asked the alpha.

"urg, well, sort of…" Aleu trailed off. "what do you mean "sort of?"" aleu shook her head "Never mind, I can do it. I'll do my job, you do yours." and so aleu did as the second in command suggested.

After a long rest in a cave near by Legolas decided to go out and check up on the rest and see how they were doing. Speaking of, legolas found the pack coming in right before him. "how did it go?" the wolves nodded meaning hey were unsuccessful. Aleu however seemed to look mostly ashamed almost as if… "may I ask how it even went?" the auburn and white wolf asked again. "Aleu here ruined the whole formation. She made too much noise and scaring the prey away. What good is a leader if she doesn't know how to hunt?" one of the wolves cried out. "Now, now, I'm sure if," Legolas was about to stand up for his new leader but was cut off "No, its all my fault, I'm sorry I let you guy's down, and Legolas, I should of told you the truth."

Legolas sighed "ok everyone, move out, you've had enough rest, help the others hunt, Aleu you stay here with me." the pack did as they were ordered and left the cave. "Aleu I will be your hunting teacher from now on, understood?" Aleu nodded, but did not face legolas. "hey, don't let one little failure get you down, after all we get knocked down to get back up and learn from our mistakes." the male tried to cheer her up. "its not that, its just, I've chosen to lead this pack and yet I knew will that I couldn't even hunt, if I told you the truth then the others wouldn't look down on me…"

"Hey, its ok, we can fix this. And just because I'm your teacher now doesn't mean I'm going to look down on you. You're still alpha, a higher rank than I, and even though your inexperienced I still respect you as a higher class wolf." legolas finished with a smile. Aleu smirked a little looking up at her new friend. The auburn wolf looked at her beautiful ocean blue eyes, seeing almost as if they were speaking to him 'thank you'. Aleu on the other hand noticed they were dangerously close to touching noses. Aleu backed away and the two blushed a bright red. "er uhm well thanks uhm…right lets get started." Legolas coughed a tad. "erm right, the sooner the better. So, have you any experience with hinting before?"

"well, back home me and my friends used to play hide and seek, that was sort of a hunting game." Legolas nodded processing every word she said. "well firstly, hunting is no game. Its survival, and should be treated as a serious matter. it's a task that if you take lightly, you could die of starvation." Aleu gulped. She could tell this was going to be the beginning of a new life for her and it sure wasn't going to be easy.


	2. hunting

"Okay Aleu, just realx your muscles, don't breath too hard, feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make noise." Legolas told his apprentice. Aleu did as she was told and eased herself. After 10 minutes she got used to the feeling. "now, lets try you combat skills. You know how to fight right? Using your claws and fangs are key to taking down your prey." legolas decided that it was time for some target practice.

"Okay Aleu, you see that baby caribou over there? I want you to catch it and make sure it doesn't get away. I'll look for its mother and distract her." Aleu nodded, leaving legolas to play his part.

Aleu eased herself, felt the earth under her paws, carefully getting closer and closer to the young caribou. Making sure not to step on any rocks or sticks, checking every two seconds. 'almost there, just a little further' Aleu tried not to get excited. 'keep calm Aleu, you can do this, its just a baby.'

Meanwhile Legolas was trying his best to lure the mother far away from its calf as possible. "that's right, come on, Keep coming this way." the auburn wolf kept taunting his prey. 'I hope Aleu is doing fine.' but then suddenly, as if on cue, the mother's head perked up, and looked to its left, as if it sensed something. 'No!' Legolas jumped ahead and blocked the caribou's path, "Looks like I have to take you down myself." this wasn't going to be easy, as caribou's antler's are pretty dangerous.

"oh come on, egh almost, heh gotcha!" Aleu chuckled, grasping her very first catch. "now hold still little guy, it'll all be over quick." she tried to sooth the calf but to no avail. The baby kept squirming and crying hoping its mother would come to its rescue. Aleu quickly dug her teeth in the baby's neck, ending its life. Claiming her prize and picking the dead corpse with her mouth, Aleu trotted the other direction so as to keep her food away from its previous owner. 'Legolas I hope you're doing ok.'

Meanwhile the auburn wolf was having a run for his money. This deer was no push over. Dodging each attack one by one. "tired yet?" Legolas taunted again, back up but soon reaching a halt. Turning around to see what stopped him, a big bolder stood in his way. 'wait that's it, I hope this works' Legolas readied himself, waiting for the right chance. The deer charged ahead, aiming its antlers towards its predator. 'wait for it, wait for it…' "NOW!" he shouted to himself, dodging at the right moment the caribou was too close and too late to stop from the incoming bolder. Knocking its antlers and damaging them in the process, leaving it wide open for a counter attack. Legolas took this chance and lunged at the deer and struck it with his claws and fangs. And with that the caribou was laid to rest.

* * *

"excellent job Aleu, you did great, now next time, you'll be taking on an armed one. Think you can handle a grown caribou so soon?" the auburn asked his student. "I'll try and do my best, that's all I can do." Aleu answered taking another bite of her food. "So tell me Aleu, what was your home like?"

"Well, I was born in a litter of half huskies and half wolves, only I was the only one who looked more like a wolf while the others looked like my mother. My father was the wolf and I was forced to live with him since no one would adopt me."

"I see, you must love your father didn't you?" a slight tear dropped down Aleu's eye. "Yes, I miss my papa, I miss him so much." Aleu almost started to cry, knowing that she'll never see her beloved father again. "Hey, I'm sure you'll see him again one day. After all, the ice formed a bridge twice, perhaps it'll form again." Aleu nodded. It made since, who's to say she had to stay here forever? No this was her home now, this is what she always wanted since she was a puppy.

"It's not fair, my brothers and sister's get to visit mama and papa, but…" she was stopped mid sentence noticing she was looking too much at the negatives again. She shook her head "never mind, I guess its not all bad, no more being babied by papa, I can actually go to my wild roots of the wolves like my ancestors before me, and I have you. You accept me for who I am Legolas, and I thank you for that." she walked over to him and nuzzled his chest. "you're welcome, hey look they're back!" the pack had just arrive home with food. "just in time, a bad storm is approaching." Legolas said. "good job everyone." Aleu shouted to her pack.

The wolves looked at her with a strange look. "Yeah no thanks to you." a black and grey wolf laughed. "hey, for your information I'm learning, and I just so happened to catch a couple of deer." Aleu said proudly. "that's right, so I think you should start treating our leader with a little bit more respect." Legolas backed her up. "Heh, you couldn't catch deer nowhere then five meter's" one of the Russian accented wolves proclaimed. "That's anywhere." Aleu corrected. "and what do you call this?" she retorted, stepping back to show the clan her catch. "a grown deer and her calf. With a little help of course." she added looking and smiling at Legolas. "did you really do all that?" Aleu and Legolas nodded. "yup. Now come on lets eat."


	3. home sick

After their meal the clan decided to call it a day. Every wolf assigned their own spot in the cave, Legolas picked the very back in the corner. "Hey uhm, Legolas?" Aleu started to ask "may I…sleep next to you? I mean I'm usually more comfortable when near those familiar to me." Legolas smirked "Of course. I understand." Aleu smiled back and laid next to her friend. "As a pup I always slept with my father, he lived in a broken down ship. but as I grew older, I wanted to distant myself from him, so I slept either on the other side of the corner or downstairs."

"I see. It's natural for children wanting to be distant from their parents from time to time, but when they get farther away apart, they begin to miss one another." Legolas sighed. Aleu cocked her head sideways "huh?" the auburn wolf looked back and smiled "One of my grandfather's old sayings. That shaman always know what to say." Aleu thought for a second "shaman? You mean Nava was-?" Legolas nodded "my grandfather, yes. I miss him as much as you miss your father."

"what about your parents Legolas?" the beta turned away from the alpha. "I never knew them, the old one says they ran off as soon as their litter was born." Aleu's smirk then turned to a frown. "But its ok. I've grown up to be a great warrior, wouldn't you agree?" Legolas turned back facing aleu with a smirk. "Yes, you really are quite amazing." the two laughed. But were quickly silence by the thunder roaring outside. "well, good night." Legoas finished the conversation. "Yeah, good night."

_'no! wait! Please don't! stay away!' the female wolf screamed running away from an hovering ominous silhouette. 'what is it that you want?'_

_'caw, caw!'_

_she turned around continuing her pace, trying your best to not slip over and fall. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry I- ' she gasped and her running went to a screeching hault seeing a pack of wolves starring at her. 'Aleu…' the female looked behind her to see a household, emerging from inside was her parents balto and jeana. 'mama? Papa!'_

_'caw, caw!'_

_'what are you trying to tell me?' she looked back in front of herself to see the wolves still starring at her. She felt the ice bellow her begin to crack then suddenly, she fell into the cold icy water, but not ending there, the silhouette started hovering closer and closer to her 'no, NOOOOOooo-'_

__"OOOooo!" gasping for breath she looked both ways, scanning the area. Legolas was still by her side, and the rest of the pack were still there. 'what was that all about?' was that suppose to mean something? "Oh yes indeed my curious friend." that voice? "muru?" the little spirit field mouse chuckled "indeed." Aleu smiled at her long forgotten friend. "to answer you first question, yes I am your guide, and for your second question, that dream you just had was indeed suppose to mean something."

"like what?" Muru shrugged "I dunno, maybe perhaps about your current thoughts. You're in-between, you're homesick yet you want to stay here. Look Aleu, sometimes you can't have your cake and eat it too.' Aleu quirked her head sideways "aroo?" Muru chuckled at her cuteness "hehehee, it means you can't have the best of both worlds, meaning you can't always get what you want. This fact oes for everyone. Remember that.'

Finally getting the point she sighed and laid her head down "I see, well it was nice seeing you again," as she was about to finish, she noticed Muru's spirit had already disappeared. "Muru."

* * *

Aleu was the first to wake up and and get out of the cave. She did a quick stretch an let out a big yawn. After that she decided to take a little stroll around the island. "a walk does sound nice." she said aloud.

Meanwhile back in the cave Legolas was squirming around trying to get back to sleep but was unsuccessful. 'may as well get up.' he decided while yawning. Getting up and stretching, shacking doing all he could to get fully awake. 'maybe something to drink will help. Say where's Aleu?' he pondered the thought and decided to sniff her out. Sticking his nose around sniffing out the air trying to capture her scent. It didn't take too long to find it, he had never smelt something so, sweet. 'better get going before she runs into trouble, she's quite the stubborn one.'

The young female wolf sighed as she looked on at the beach. It reminded her too much of her father's home. 'Papa.' she closed her eyes thinking back at all the things they used to play together. Sure they argued from time to time, but doesn't everybody? Its only natural to balance out the good with bad. She would always smile when he gave her a little nose rub, or when he pet her or that one time when he gave her a piggy back ride. All those were really good times. 'papa I'll always be your baby, but now, here, I'm a wild animal, free from hunters and neglect. I have friends here now and some of the clan members are starting to like me. I may not have a human like my brothers and sisters but maybe I'll get someone who's just as good. I hope you'll get to meet him one day papa. Heh, I just hope you won't be rough on him.' as she finished with her train of thought a familiar red wolf came by and sat by her side.

"Nice view huh?" cheesy as it sounded, it was very nice. "mhm. I'm feeling so nostalgic right now. If only this were the same spot as my father's home I'd be happy." she sighed. Legolas frowned a little "well, no life is perfect. Tell me Aleu, what are your thoughts on the wild so far?" Aleu's face lit up, a sign that Legolas' idea of cheering her up was working. "Its wonderful, I love it her, I feel so safe, so at home. But, home is also were family is…" Legolas moved closer to Aleu "We are family, we are wolves, we share the same blood." Aleu smiled and licked Legolas' cheek. "You're so sweet." the auburn wolf blushed a little. "erm heh, yes well, we should head back to the others, see if they're ready to catch breakfast." she nodded and followed after. "say has anyone ever told you that you have a very soothing scent Aleu?"


	4. an idea

Legolas and Aleu discussed each other's stories to one another while taking the long way to their pack. "and then we turned him into our chew toy." aleu finished her tale with a giggle. Legolas chuckled "wow, I bet that goose was sore all over." Aleu nodded in response "yeah, Boris was such a kind and caring uncle, very sweet, a bit of a pain from time to time but we loved him just like our parents."

Legolas sighed "Sounds a lot like Nava to me. He always picked me up when I fell, always cheered me up when I was sad. Always giving me the perfect advice when I needed it. He was more of a father to me than a grandfather." Aleu thought for a moment. Those two were kind of alike, only one was more of a pain then a wise sage. "you mentioned you were friends with polar bears right? And you played hide and seek with them?"

"Oh Muk and Luk, yeah. Those 2 weren't the brightest bulbs of the bunch but their hearts were always in the right place. They're pretty cute once you get to know them." Legolas pondered a bit thinking of a way change the subject. "well Aleu, we're here. And it looks like the clan is already thinking up a plan." the two wolves trotted over to their pack and after a small reunion, they discussed how they were going to get their breakfast. "okay, you stall those 4 over there, me, star, shade and aleu will take care of the rest."

After minutes of planning and thinking, the pack nodded and went to their assigned spots. Three wolves cornered two caribou while five circled four. Aleu went straight for the young. "Aleu wait, remember your lessons, calm, steady breathing, patience." Legolas whispered quietly. "right." Aleu nodded _'This will be a sinch'_ one baby step after another, the female wolf approached the young calf, advancing ever so slightly but surely.

_'Almost there…'_ Aleu could feel her heart pounding faster _'just a little further'_ she started to feel tiny beads of sweat run down her forehead. _'steady, ready…'_ licking her lips, her hunger rising with every second passing. 'NOW!' she leaped forward and pounced on the calf, gnarling and snaring at them, ready to dig her sharp claws and teeth into her shacking prey, but the calf were slippery and were successful getting out of her grasp.

"NO! just great. Everyrone, regroup and reform formation! Make sure not to let the adults get to Aleu, don't let them pass!" Legoas ordered the team and headed off to aid Aleu, who was unaware of the incoming danger. Behind her a grown Caribou was charging straight ahead towards her. "Oh no you don't!" Legoas jumped ahead on top of the deer and struck it with his claws. Though damaged and wounded bad the caribou did not stop, and continued on its course, determined to hit its target. "Aleu look out!" the auburn wolf cried out. Aleu stopped chasing her prey and turned around to see her incoming doom.

She just stood there in fear, not knowing what to do. 'come one Aleu, move, move you got to…' her body wouldn't respond. She'd been in tougher situations before, why stop now? 'MOVE!' finally, without seconds to spare, she jumped to the left and avoided the caribous attack. "Aleu, watch out, its coming back for another round!" Legolas ran in between the wolf and deer ready to take one oncoming attack. "go on and get the calf, I'll take care of this." Aleu nodded and ran the opposite direction. She looked back at legoas once more "Don't worry, I'll be fine, go!" Legolas ordered.

"be careful…" she said quietly before finally heading off. 'now where did you run off too? There!' it wasn't hard to catch up and strike the little calf down, Pining it to the ground. "now just hold still so I can-" She stopped mid sentence looking into the little one's eye's. filled with sadness and fear. "Please, I just want to see my daddy…Please let me go, please?" the little calf pleaded. "Well look what we have here," two of the wolves from the pack walked up Aleu and her catch. "our leader actually caught something."

"Why are you two here?" Aleu asked "we'd figure you need some help with catching a young caribou. From here it looks like you're doing fine. well lets see what you got alpha, show no pity, finish it." the black wolf taunted Aleu. 'I'm not this heartless, am I?' she thought. "I…I don't know, just look at him, how could I possibly-," she didn't have trouble killing before, but this one was old enough to talk. the other grey wolf scoffed "We are wolves, we live to hunt and feed off of other animals. it's the way of life and we can't deny it." Aleu looked back with a glare in her eyes "But what could this little guy do for us?" she said while lifting her paw up freeing it from her grasp.

"aren't six caribou enough? Why must we hurt the young so early? If we continue doing this they might have trouble reproducing. And there will be no caribou left in these parts. I say wait and let the young live." Aleu's speech had little effect on the wolves. "She has a point." the grey wolf pondered "But how will they survive? We take out their parents and they won't know how to defend or feed themselves." the black wolf added. "well, maybe they'll find another group?"

The wolves carried on with their argument until the rest of the clan approached them. "Aleu, star, shade, what are you three doing?" Legolas asked. "Aleu here thinks we should spare the young and let them live longer, so they can multiply more." shade the black wolf told the beta. "It does make sense if you think about it. I for one agree with her." Shade finished, walking over by Aleu's side. Legolas just then had an idea. "Everyone, lets eat up first. Then when we get home we have a vote."


	5. planning

"When I ran away, my purpose was to find a home. But as I progressed, I learned that I needed to find out who I was, what I wanted. All my life I wanted a home, to be treated like my brothers and sisters, like a dog. But then I realized that's not what I truly wanted, its what I was told to want. Now I'm beginning to understand who I am, and what my purpose is for being here. I want to lead this clan, continue the wild roots of my ancestors and continue the cycle of life for generations to come. I am a wolf, alpha of this clan. My name is Aleu, daughter of a half wolf husky, the great hero of Nome; Balto."

The wolves howled at her speech, as if it were an applause. "We cannot be entirely sure if the ice bridge will form again or not. So just in case, if we're to continue living here for more generations, then we are to let the young live and there by multiply and spawn more for us to eat later on. First we assign different schedules on how many times we'll eat in a week. We've already hunted a total number of four times in two days. So we'll have to cut that in half by hunting less than what we've already have. Then the next step, we'll stop from there and let the young survive and at least let one adult caribou survive with them. Then back to the top only we'll hunt a different group. To tell them apart, we'll mark the first group with our scent. Be sure to claw them only once so we can tell which is which."

Aleu's plan sounded strange but it was worth a shot. After all whats the worst that could happen? its not like they'll warn each other and hunt the clan down out of revenge. "Now everyone, you've heard our leader's plan. It's your decision to follow it or not. If your with her, walk up here to her side, and if not, stay where you are we'll discuss of a way for that side to cooperate. You have ten minutes to decide." Legolas the Beta informed.

Aleu walked up to her friend "Legolas are you sure this is going to work?" the male wolf nodded "I'm almost certain, after all it sounded like a good plan to me. That was quite a good speech you did there Aleu, I'm impressed. Keep that up and the rest of the clan will accept you in no time." Aleu blushed a bright red under her cheeks "hm, thank you."

Meanwhile with Star and Shade the blue and black wolves, both were still thinking hard on it. Until eventually Star spoke up "This clan has been starving for weeks, its only natural for us to eat more." Shade nodded "I agree but, this island is our home now, and the caribou share it with us. So its also natural to maintain a balance. And if we continue eating more than enough will be hunting for lesser food, and we'll be back to square one again back at the canyons, thus our journey over here, our loss of two leaders; Nava and Niju, would be for nothing."

both nodded and then it was settled. The blue and black wolf approached Aleu and Legolas. "Ok we're in. hey, sorry for what I said to you back then." Star apologized. "Oh that's alright, no harm done." the wait continued, as time went on more and more wolves agreed to Aleu's plan. After ten minutes, yak Nuk and sumac were the only ones who were left. "Ve're hungly, und itching all over." Yuk spoke up. Aleu just sighed "go out and bath, that should take care of the itching." the three wolves were then dismissed to go clean up.

"Okay, we all agree then? We wait until tomorrow, at lunch to hunt again. So lets have a good rest before then." Aleu ordered the clan. The pack of wolves looked confused. "Hey its alright, the caribou aren't going anywhere. We'll be fine as long as we keep this chain in balance." Legolas said with a hint of confidence in his voice. The wolves then scurried off to do their own things.

Legolas and Aleu went off for a stroll near the beach. The two decided to stay there and watch the sunset. As the glowing orb descend into the horizon, so to did its warmth and light. "the sky is so beautiful today." Aleu said looking up in the air, starring at the multi-colored sky, filled with pink, orange, yellow, purple, truly it was a sight to behold. "Yeah, beautiful." Legoas whispered as he got closer to Aleu, who turned and faced him, both looking at each others eyes. He saw her blue orbs, while she saw his gray.

Their muzzles got closer and closer until they finally collided with each other. Their first kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. But they didn't complain, they had each other, and that's all they cared about. "Aleu, I get the feeling we're going to love it here for a long time." Legolas sighed as he snuggled closer to his new love. Aleu responded by licking Legolas' cheek and cuddling into his warm fur coat. Though they did not confess through words, they let their actions do it for them. They decided not to go back to the cave that night. "Say, I found this cozy little spot while walking around the shore, think we sleep there?" Aleu giggled at the Auburn wolf "Legoas, I don't mind were it is as long as its you I'm near." her eyes then caught something, glowing balls of light, they were floating around the new couple, adding more romance to the atmosphere. "I love you." Legolas confessed. Aleu's ears lowered, her cheeks flushed and red. "I love you too."

* * *

(A/N: I misspelled a couple of words to match their accents. my first attempt at a little bit of fluffy romance. please, review. I wanna know if I doing good.)


	6. family

"Papa, papa get up!" Legolas groaned, feeling a familiar ball of fur running around him and yelling in his ears, again. "Come on papa! You gotta get up!" Legolas groaned once more and lifted his head off the ground, yawning while he did so. "Yuck, very stinky breath!" the auburn wolf smacked his lips multiple times before finally asking "What is it Alas, do you have to go again?"

The little wolf pup shook her head "No papa, I heard something outside, I went to see what it was and saw a really big monster! It was in the air and-," the little cub almost started to cry, she looked so frightened. "I'm sure it was just an eagle or-," Legolas' sentence was cut off "No, this thing had like four wings! And it sounded loud! Louder than a wild eyed grizzly!" Legolas stretched and yawned once more "alright I'll go check it out, you stay here with mom while I'm gone okay sweetie?" the auburn wolf petted his daughter's head and went to the exit of the small den.

Aleu woke up Just as he left "mmm, Legolas? Honey where are you going?" her mate didn't answer, as he was too far to hear her. "Papa's going to check out the monster outside." the little brown pup explained to her mother. a little pup's ears perked up. "M-m-monster?" the pup cried, curling up into a ball and hiding under his mother folded front paws, shaking with fear. "Oh don't worry Togo, you know there's no such thing as monsters." Aleu said trying to sooth and comfort her pup. "Alas you know how your brother is."

"Sorry Togo, I didn't mean to wake you up." the little gray cub poked his little head from his hiding spot, meeting his mother's warm tongue brush across his head. "you're such a baby togo, you know that?" another wolf pup walked up. "Blade! Stop teasing your little brother." the little black and white wolf scoffed. "whatever, I'm just trying to say he needs to grow up, that's all."

"He will, growing up takes time son." Aleu sighed, being a mother of three wasn't easy. Sure her mother had six, but she had to give them all away. Here she didn't have to, she could raise them with their father and make them to be great wolves. She and Legolas mated not long after they confessed their love for one another. Their first pup; blade, with a color coat of onyx black, with a little patch of white on his chest and front paws, only his right leg's white reached up to his elbow.

The twins Togo and Alas, were born about a year later. Togo's coat was a brown with the markings of his father. Alas' coat was dark red with markings like her mothers. "I checked everywhere and there isn't a monster anywhere…" Legolas crawled back into the little den of five and placed himself in a comfortable position. "I've told some of the other clan members to be on the look out if they found anything suspicious. But I doubt they will."

Alas walked up to her father and snuggled into his warm chest "But papa-," Legolas sighed, taking his paw and petting his young. "Sweetie just let it go, you might scare your brother." turning over to see his mate and two sons. "pop I want to start learning how hunt!" Blade said eagerly. Hearing this the parents chuckled. "You're quite the tough one aren't you Boy?" Aleu smiled licking her pup on the cheek. "Moooom. I'm not a pup anymore." the black wolf blushed in embarrassment "You'll always be my pup, no matter how old you are Blade."

The family were very close to one another, Blade was always the strong tough type. Togo was the scared and shy type, a mama's boy. All of which his older brother didn't like. He thought boy wolves should always be tough and strong, so he took it apon himself to one day train him to come out of his shell. Alas was adventurous and curious. A bit of a daddy's girl most of the time.

Aleu sighed and looked down at her twin pups nursing on her. "I'll go get something for Blade," Legolas started to get up but was stopped by his mate "No I'll go, I need to work my stiff muscles out anyway." Aleu got up and walked out the den. "Aw but mama, I'm hungry!" Togo whined. "You aren't going to nurse on mom forever Togo." Blade nudged his brother "He's right son, you're beginning to teeth now and its about time for you to eat meat."

"Trust me, you'll love it, its so juicy and tender!" Blade continued trying to convinvce Togo that this was a good thing. "I'm up for something new!" Alas giggled, pouncing on Blade forcing him on the ground "Hey! That's it!" the two pups began to wrestle, laughing, playing tag. All but togo who was just sitting there watching his siblings have fun.

Legolas having notice this decided to step in "Hey son, why don't you play with your brother and sister? It'll help you get stronger when you grow up to be big and strong." he ruffled his sons head "I'm afraid someone will get hurt…" Blade pounced on his little brother trying to make him join in on the fun. "Come on, show some backbone for once."


	7. intruder

my excuse for taking so long: college.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

* * *

The clouds up in the sky were still gloomy and dark. The roars of thunder could still be heard, and flashes of lightning could be seen from afar. Aleu could feel the beads of rain drop on her creamy fur coat, as said coat absorbed the liquid and making it press against her skin, making her body colder and heavier. The latter however didn't stop the female wolf. As she raced down the forest, passing by every incoming tree, branch and rock, huffing and puffing heavily. Her mouth open, her tongue sticking out. With her eyes on the prize combined with the determination to catch her prey, she was an unstoppable force.

She rushed through, side stepped, ducked under, jumped over, and zoomed by any obstacle that came in her way. When she got close enough to her prey she lunged at it, digging her sharp teeth and fangs into the deer. The caribou cried out in pain, just at that moment a thunder clap erupted from the heavens, making the sight an epic ending for such a catch.

The animal fell, now dead, its cut too deep and vital, from so much loss of blood, the creature's life was now gone. Aleu relaxed, catching her breath. Looking up at the dark gloomy sky the sun's rays just barely poking out. Truly it was a sight to behold. Usually it would snow more then it would rain. Aleu loved the rain, well, she loved not being out in the rain. She loved being inside, snuggled up with her mate and cubs warm and safe from the cold rain.

A smile ran up her cheeks as she couldn't wait to get back home to her family. She loved her new family, she loved Legolas, she loved her babies, she couldn't want anything else. Her status as clan leader had improved over the following seasons. Her hunting skills evolved tremendously, thanks to Legolas. Her plan on sparring the young calf was going well, no objections from the clan or any of the other animals in the forest.

She shook her head and got back to reality, picking up her meal and headed the opposite direction from which she came. The rain was starting to pick up, the sounds of the rain drops colliding with the earth was getting heavier and louder. _'I better hurry back, and fast.'_ the alpha thought.

* * *

Legolas' attitude hardly changed at all now that his rank reached alpha level. From what he was told by his grandfather Nava, he was destined to become his successor, but when Aleu came along, that all changed. Well, until he became her mate of course. So in a way, it was all fate. The other wolves were somewhat jealous of him. Some even tried to attack him out of rage, simply because he was handed each rank instead of working for them. This was not all entirely true, in fact, it was the complete opposite.

Legolas worked his claws to the bone to get where he was at. He had witnessed countless deaths and gotten loads of battle scars during many battles and wars with other clans. All of which were hidden under his groomed red fur. Legolas' ears perked up as he heard something coming near his den. He looked around to see if the cubs were still there and as it turned out they were sleeping by the corner of hay, _'good'_ he thought smiling. He stood up and poked his head out of the den, scanning the area around him for any incoming intruder. He gazed far into the woods, seeing a figure moving towards them. _'Aleu? No, its been too early even for her to have a catch at this time. And with a storm like this, I can imagine she would have trouble.'_

Aleu trotted as fast as she could to her den, the storm wasn't going away anytime soon. Just then she started to smell something. She stuck her nose in the air and sniffed. A familiar scent struck her nostrils, eyelids popping up in surprise, she pondered trying to figure out who's scent this belonged too. 'it couldn't be….could it?'

Legolas exited the den, looking back and taking one last look at his children before he left. He approached the oncoming figure to get a better look. As he got closer and closer he could see that the figure was a canine, but the question still remained, who? His silhouette still being covered in darkness in the woods, the black sky added on top made it even harder to make out the details. Legolas had no other choice but to approach further. And so he did, taking one tiny step further 'this could be an enemy, can't be too careful…' one thing was for sure, this wasn't aleu, it was someone else, one he'd not seen before. "outsider! Identify yourself-," Legolas stopped in his tracks, gasping at what he was seeing before him. "It's you!"

* * *

Aleu continued sniffing, following the trail of the familiar scent. She could tell she was getting closer, and closer. "I remember now. There is no doubt about it, its him. I better hurry home and tell the others..." she let go of her catch, this was no time for eating, this was serious. "I can't believe he's here."

to be continued...


	8. Reunion

"You're the one who came with Aleu, aren't you?" the auburn wolf asked the silhouette. The shadowy figure nodded "Where is she? I can smell her scent around here, she's close." Legolas shook his head and smiled at the figure "Come with me, we have a lot to talk about." the shadow emerged from the darkness, the light casting upon his gray coat. his yellow eyes gleaming in the weak sunlight, full of worry and hope. "How did you get back all this way?" the alpha asked.

* * *

Aleu raced past the tree's, taking a good whiff around her. He was close now. This wolf was dangerous, she didn't run into any clan members to warn, so it was just her and him now. "No, this wolf is to strong to take on alone, I need back up for this one. I got to tell Leg-,"

"Leaving so soon my dear?" a deep growl echoed through the forest. Aleu's ear folded back, her fur standing out on end, her body started shaking in fear. That voice could send shivers down a wolverine's spine. "Why have you come back, what do you want?" the alpha cried out to the voice. "Isn't it obvious dear? I've come for my end of the bargain, remember?"

"Get lost Alistair, I want nothing more to do with you!" Aleu growled back at the intruder. "Either you're really brave, or quite the stubborn little pup." the voice chuckled. "I won't let you harm the balance of nature any longer!" the voice just laughed at Aleu's petty little taunts "Foolish pup, you think you know so much, yet know so little." just then a bush moved, Aleu turned around to see who was emerging. She gasped at what she saw. "Star, Shade!" she approached the wolves, sniffing them, licking them, she tilted her head in silence, her comrades were now gone, she could only howl in remorse.

"Know this, I will keep haunting you until you wish for death, I guarantee that." the voice chuckled, fading into the darkness once again. "That's just like you, always running and hiding, getting into your prey's heads, taunting them, waiting for them to lose it. That is when you strike."

"You know my tactics very well, it was once the death of you, in fact you are the only one who has ever survived my attacks. Hehehee." Aleu sprung up, trying to make a run for it, her heart pounding, her mind racing, her feet aching, not stopping, her view tunnel was almost collapsing, she could only hear laughter of the intruder.

She then came to a screeching hult, tripping over a tree root and hitting her head on a nearby rock. Her world then went black.

* * *

She awoke with a smooth stroke of a tongue brushing across her cheek. She groaned opening her eyes ever so slightly. Everything was blurry but soon everything cleared up sharp. She scanned her surroundings, she was in her den with her cubs and mate, "glad you're still alive, I was beginning to worry." Legolas sighed kissing his mates head. "I found you lying unconscious in the forest. We smelled an all too familiar scent and decided to come find you. Aleu shook her head, her memory coming back to her.

"Yes, I remember now, He's-, wait we?" the female tilted her head in confusion. Legolas nodded with a smirk. "That's right, we have a special visitor. Come on in, she's awake!" the auburn wolf called outside. Aleu could hear paw steps approaching, a familiar scent started to pick up, a figure entered the entrance of their den. The female wolf's jaw dropped, tears began to drop down her cheeks, a smile slowly creeping across her face "Hello, daughter."

"Father!" Aleu cried, beaming up and rubbing her head around Balto's neck. "Oh my baby…" Balto returned the hug, sighing into his daughters warm furry body, longing to be near her again. "I've missed you so much papa!" her voice mewed in excitement. "I've missed you too Aleu, you have no idea." Aleu pulled back and licked her fathers nose "I have a hunch that I do father." she smirked. "Let me get a good look at you," Balto asked. Aleu obeyed and stood up straight so her papa could get a clear glimpse of her grown body.

"My, you've grown so much, I'm so proud of you Aleu. I see you've raised a fine family as well." Balto turned to the cubs who had just woken up due to all the ruckus. "Pups, I want you to meet your grandfather." Legolas introduced. "hey cubs, nice to meet'cha, names Balto. I don't know if you've ever seen a half breed before but-, Hey cut it out that tickles!" Balto chuckled and laughed as the cubs observed him, Togo was chewing on his ear, Alas was licking his tummy, and blade was sniffing him out.

"You're the hero mama always talks about!" Alas said jumping up and down. "Hero, hero, hero!" Togo chanted playing with Balto's tail. Blade didn't say anything, he just gave his grandfather an icy cold stare. "Come on cubs, grandpa's not a play pen," Aleu giggled. "Hey, I might be a grandpa but I'm not that old." Balto chuckled.

* * *

(A/N: I was going to pull a cliffhanger but I decided not to and show the lovely reunion of father and daughter. so sweet if I do say so myself.)


	9. the hunt begins

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. After I got home I went and told your mother first about the news. She was sad that she couldn't see you again but she was happy that you found your home. I told Boris next, then muk and luk. You can imagine their reactions." Balto explained.

"The bears cried didn't they?" Aleu giggled.

Balto nodded "heh, yeah. Boris being the goose that he is tried to hide his sadness but we could all see that he was going to miss you deep down. Speaking of borris, he found himself a girlfriend." Aleu's face lit up in shock at what she had just heard. "Now that's just-, wow." she giggled.

"Yeah, that's our Boris." the grown husky wolf chuckled. "So tell us papa, how did you get back here to this island?" Aleu asked once again.

"Have I got a story to tell you. The humans, they've made this machine, a flying machine. Its almost like a bird. Its called a bush plain. And it can travel faster than sled dogs can. I saved the pilot one time, and he repaid it by letting me fly with him. However an accident occurred. The plain had to land due to low gas fuel, and well, here I am. Lucky for me I smelt familiar scents."

"dad, can we go hunting?" the impatient blade asked. Legolas sighed "fine, Aleu I'm going to go teach Blade here how to hunt, we'll be back shortly." the alpha male picked himself up and went on his way. "Hey Togo, you're coming too!" the black pup scooted his little brother ahead of him. "b-but-,"

"don't worry, papa won't let anything bad happen to us." Alas trotted along with her siblings. "Now your going too?" Togo whined in frustration.

Aleu giggled at the sight. "My pups were born wild and that's how they'll stay." Balto smiled at his daughter. "You've really grown up honey. I'm so proud of you."

"Oh papa…wait! Alister! That wolf, he's back! Legolas wait!" Aleu ran out of the den and chased after her mate. After catching up she told him the news. "very well, I'll let the others know, you go back to the cave and rest up." Legolas ordered. Aleu nodded "okay, but only if you escort us there. Alister could attack, and you and I both know he can't handle all three of us." Legolas grunted at the thought. While he pondered Balto came out and walked to their location. "Who is this Alister?" Balto asked.

Legolas sighed and lowered his ears. "He is a rouge who used to be part of a clan allied with ours. Me and him go way back. When we were just pups, we'd used to play and spar with one another. But as we got older, our rivalry evolved into something else, something bad. His jealousy would soon turn into anger, then hate. He even tried to kill me. Our friendship was destroyed after that. One night while I was hunting our paths crossed again, and that time while we were both distracted, the prey soon attacked and killed Alisters cubs who he was trying to teach how to hunt. Now he thinks its my fault for losing his family. He's been stuck up ever since."

"I see." Balto sighed letting all the information sink in. Aleu sprung up "Come on. We've better hurry to the cave before he decides to come at us, and he attacks brutally. Trust me, I know." Balto's eyes lit up "did he hurt you?" Balto rushed to his daughters side. "Yeah, left for dead, I would have died too had Legolas not found me and treated my wounds." Aleu nuzzled her mate who returned the embrace.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter son, you have my blessing." Balto bowed his head before the auburn alpha. "I don't know what I would do without her sir. I am truly grateful to be with her." he said with a lick to Aleu's cheek.

"Come on dad, please? I'm sure you and mom can take him!" Blade trotted around his father whining. "No son, not without the rest of the pack. I promise we'll go after this is taken care of." Blade pouted and walked off. Aleu picked Alas up by the neck and Legolas did the same for Togo.

The three arrived shortly after and told the rest of the clan the news. Aleu ordered the omega's Sumac, Nuk and Yak to go guard the entrance of the cave should anything suspicious happen outside. The other wolves gathered around for a meeting. "So whats the plan?" a black female wolf asked. "first we travel in groups of five. Should you find him, don't try to take him on by yourself, remember, he murdered his own clan by himself, he's not to be taken lightly. You howl if you run into him." the clan agreed and they all settled of for the hunt.

"So where do we start papa?" Legolas's fur stood up as he jumped from the surprise pounce from his daughter. "Oh no. You're staying in the cave were your uncles and aunts and babysitters can watch over you." Legolas lectured. "You heard him, come on lets go sis." Togo wasted no time and turned tail. "I'll stay with them for protection." Balto volunteered. "Thanks papa. Take good care of them." balto along with the young cubs watched Aleu and Legolas leave until their images could no longer be seen from afar.


	10. quality time

_'I wish I could head over to where Duke is now, he must be worried. But oh well, family comes first. hang tight Duke, I'll be back soon.'_ Balto sighed heavily as he walked back deeper into the cave. There he met up with his grandchildren who were more than pleased to see him. "Gramps is babysitting, Gramps is babysitting!" Alas pranced around singing a somewhat annoying tune. Well in Balto's opinion. "honey please don't call me that."

"why?" the little red pup asked. "Because it makes me feel old." the halfbreed answered. "But you are old, thats what grandpa's are, right?" Togo joined in the conversation. _'if this continues they'll make me go through a midlife crisis.'_ Balto sighed. "Just call me grandpa." He looked over to blade who still hadn't said a word to him since he got here. "You're Blade, right?" Balto approached the older pup.

"hm." the black and white wolf nodded. "Not much of a talker huh?" Balto jokingly said with a chuckle. Blade however was not amused. Balto seeing he was the only one laughing tried to end the awkwardness with a more serious talk. Maybe if he could try to comfort him "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Blade shook his head "Its not that," he stated calmly "Its just," the young pup started. "what?" Balto asked again trying to get more out of his grandson. "Its nothing. Please leave me alone, I'd like to be by myself for a awhile." Blade finished as he walked off. "Oh, ok. Whatever makes you feel better." Balto said ears folding back. "If there is anything I can do to help than-,"

"No." the pup quickly stated. Balto sighed again. So far it hasn't been a good start. "Grandpa?" Balto looked beside him to see the two younger pups staring at him with curious eyes. "Is it true you're half husky? Or, whatever that is?" Balto smiled at his granddaughter "Yeah, my dad was a husky who had pups with a wolf. My mother."

"what IS a husky?" Togo asked. "well, they are sort of a…gee, I never answered this kind of question before. From where I live most dogs are huskies. It's a kind of dog that races a lot. Most specifically sledding."

"Sledding?" the two pups questioned in sync. "it's a sort of game or sport that has a group of dogs put together to pull a human in a box, the more dogs the more power, the more power the more speed. And they all race against each other to see who's fastest." Balto finished.

"And that's the same sport that you did to save the humans?" Alas asked.

"Yep. You sure are the curious little one aren't you?" Balto chuckled patted the top of her head. "Hehe, I can't help it." She replied sticking her tongue out slightly. _'just like your mother was at your age.'_ Balto lied himself down making himself comfortable.

just then thunder began to roar outside. Togo gasped and jumped after hearing the loud booming sound, and rushed into his grandfathers paws. _'and he seems to be the scared shy type. Blade must be the quite tough guy type.'_ "Hey Togo its just thunder, nothing to be afraid of. After all its just sound."

Togo poked his head out from his hiding spot. "R-really?" Balto winked at his grandson. "Say Togo, tell me a little about you and your sister and brother. Have you all been getting along." Togo nodded. "Yup, mum and pop make sure we do, all the time." Alas joined in with her brothers spot and snuggled into her grandfathers fur. "Yeah, papa says we should always be looking out for each other."

"I see, what else have your parents taught you?"

"Papa always treats me like his princess. I think I'm his favorite." Alas smirked. "Nah I'm sure your father loves you all equally." _'I should bite my own tongue, Aleu always was my favorite, not that I didn't love the other pups but,'_ "I guess its just a matter of how much time one spends with another."

"Mama always calls me and Togo her babies. I personally like it but blade hates it." the little pup giggled. _'Now doesn't that take me back.'_ "Mama always looks after us and protects us all the time." Alas added. _'I guess I better not bring it up then, these two she her as a strong mother. And I cant bring myself to crush that vision by saying how I use to treat her.'_ Balto had to face it, her 'baby' was full grown now and had babies of her own. It was a hard pill to swallow but, then again maybe he didn't need to. At least not in front of his grand kids._ 'yeah, she'll always be my baby. No matter how old she is.'_ but still, these pups can also be his babies. Why not?

"Tell me more about your brother." Balto asked. The two pups looked at each other then back at their grandfather. "He's always looking after Togo and he spends time with him the most. He thinks he's weak so he wants to try and make him stronger." Alas said. "Well, you should be happy that you have such a caring brother Togo." Togo nodded. "I am. I'm really thankful to have someone like him to watch over me."

"And you sweetie? Tell grandpa more about you sweetheart." Balto asked the little red wolf. "I like to explore, playing, and my papa! I love my papa! I love my mama too!" Balto could only laugh at how adorable the little pup was. "spunky little one." He said rubbing his nose on hers. The pup giggled at the gesture. "hehe, I do that to papa all the time." Balto smiled and looked over to his youngest grandson. "I, well, um, I love my mom, she always gives us lots of food and milk, my brother of course, and uh…" the little pup pondered for a third thing he liked "and being safe. From the bad guys." he finished.

Aleu and Legolas were in the same group together, After all they did make a formidable duo together when it came to fighting. Hunting down intruders was no exception either. Aleu could always remember that foul stench, ever since he attacked her she's been keeping it stored ever since. Legolas had been in many battles with Alister, he knew his tactics and strategies. Which made sense seeing as how he knew him since their cub days. Thus, making Aleu and Legolas the perfect team of hunters for this particular wolf.

"You think Balto will be alright with the kids?" Legolas asked his mate. "Don't worry, he might be getting old but he can still hold his own. And if I know my dad, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his family." Aleu replied. Legolas was a little awe struck. There wasn't a single shroud of doubt or worry in Aleu's voice. She had her full trust in her father. And if she did, then he would also.

* * *

Happy new year everyone! Please review! I want to know if I'm getting better or not. have a good one!


	11. REWRITING

sorry to those who are eager but I'm going to abandon this. BUT I will be rewriting this. I'll be honest, from the start I didn't really have the whole entire plot in, lesson learned; right a rough draft. I will be back and I will post the entire fic, promise!

I have a better plot in mind, with a smoother paced script, and I'll let you know what the summary is gonna be just to give you all a taste of whats to come.

Aleu, an ignorant wolf husky is now the new leader of the wolf pack. Taku (legolas renamed) the beta, decides to help her with her hunting skills in secrecy. the wolves need hope, and knowing that a house trained dog is leading them simply won't cut it. an old enemy returns with a vengeance! He wants whats his and will do whatever it takes to get it, even if it includes _**war...**_

I'll be back, bye =3_**  
**_


End file.
